


You Wouldn't Dare

by caz251



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Owen doesn't think Andy would dare try to shut him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wouldn't Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a comment_fic

"Yeah right," Owen taunted, "You wouldn't dare."

Andy just glared at the other man, the doctor was beginning to get right on his nerves. He had no idea why he had been seconded to work with the Torchwood doctor, but he was sure that it was just for the amusement of Jack Harkness. They had been stuck together in a tiny enclosed space for almost two hours while they waited for someone to let them out, something that might take a while as the team were chasing a multitude of different things at once. It had been why he had been drafted in to help them.

"I mean it Harper, if you don't shut up I will shut you up." Andy replied tersely, trying to hold on to his control. The other man didn't seem to take the hint though, continuing to goad him until he just snapped.

Andy pushed the other man up against the wall, covering the other man’s lips with his own, stopping the man from talking and effectively shutting him up. When the man opened his mouth to try and speak Andy just pressed his advantage, thrusting his tongue into the other man’s mouth deepening the kiss. He felt more than heard Owen's moan of submission, but before he could relish his victory the door behind him opened, allowing a flood of light into the small storeroom. 

The chuckle that Andy heard almost made him groan, he knew that chuckle, why did it have to be him that let them out. "When I said that I wanted you to work together, this wasn't quite what I had in mind." 

"Sod off Harkness." Owen grouched as he began to extricate himself from Andy and the storeroom. "Where are Teaboy and the girls, are they okay?"

Once assured of his teammates safety have gave a cocky little smirk, "Well, I'm off home then. Coming Constable?"

Andy let a small smile cross his face as he followed him, "I sure hope so."


End file.
